x_mercsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warden UFO Missions
Warden UFO Missions. These are the missions you may get when you shot down or enter into a Warden class UFO. Missions: * Decisive Action. * Preemtive Strike. * Primal Fear. * Sweet Dreams. Decisive Action UFO mission. "Our scanners have picked up an alien ship that just landed nearby. We must infiltrate it and neutralize the crew." You got 10 turns to disable the reactor, get the Container and maybe kill some Aliens meanwhile. The 2nd corridor will hide 3xReptoids and a Sergeant. Moving to their corridor will spawn 3xIncubus to the corridor's end. If you activate the Container, you may spawn a Pterot to the bottom of the room (and if you can't kill it on sight, it will summon its usual friends). The bottom corridor will be full of Reptoids (3) and Sergeants(2). Preemtive Strike mission. Middle size ship map and you may see 2xReptoid Sergeants at start on the left. Three Chupacabras will arrive next turn and another Sergeant from the right. The right room will hold 4xReptoids. Killing a Reptoid will spawn 2xDrone Hunters to the big room's bottom right. The left room will hold the Container. If you open it, 2xChupacabras will close the entrance and a pair of Reptoid Sergeants will be spawned to the top. The middle top room will hold the Pretor along with 2-2 Chupacabras to the left and right. If you can't kill the Pretor on sight, it'll summone 2xScout Drones and a Drone Hunter next to itself. Rewards: 6600 Credits, 165 self xp, 3650 Squad XP. Enemies: * Chupacabra. * Drone Hunter. * Pterot. * Reptoid. * Reptoid Sergeant. * Scout Drone. Primal Fear UFO mission. "After the ship was hit by our anti-air systems and landed, all aninals in the area went crazy. It seems like someone or something on the ship scared them to death." 1-1 Chupacabra pairs will have a visit to your position, so you can dig in yourself for first round. The room with bomb will hold Chupacabras, two on the left and one to the right. If you activate the bomb, three Chupacabras will be spawned out of nowhere to the bottom of the big middle room (reversed 2-1 side order). Both corner will hide one-one Puppeteers. Do NOT rush back, yet! If you move backward and pass the yet closed doors, they'll be opened and pair of Chupacabras will jump out. The left door will hide two, the right will hide three of them. Enemies: * Chupacabra. * Puppeteer. Rewards: 6600 Credits, 165 self XP, 2475 Squad XP. Sweet Dreams UFO mission. Activating the first bomb will spawn 3xDrone Hunters to the big room's left, near the entrance. The 2nd room will hold 3xSergeants - these will come towards your position if you have activated the first bomb. The 2nd bomb activation will spawn 2xReptoid Sergeants and 3xReptoids to the middle room's bottom right. The last room will hold a Pterot and 2xReptoids to its right and left. If you can't kill the Pterot on sight, it'll summon 2xScout Drones and a Drone Hunter. You shall start with this room, so you can also get the Container without any significant problems. Rewards: 6600 Credits, 165 self XP, 2550 Squad XP. Category:UFO Category:Missions Category:Radar Category:Missile Silo